Love At First Site
by Eric Lancaster
Summary: A man creates a powerful potion to gain the love and respect of a women.
1. Chapter 1 She Loves Me Not

**The Outer Limits**

Love At First Site

_Is it really better to love, then to never loved at all?_

Arthur Duns felt the cool wind on his face. The season was fall, and as he took his first morning step out of his house, he couldn't escape the feeling, that somehow, the day was going to be perfect. He walked away from his house, as usual each morning, towards the sidewalk. Arthur Duns was slightly above average on fitness, and always exercised after breakfast. The sound of children playing rustled gently in his ears, as they where soon blocked out by the sound of a pair of footsteps walking closely behind him. It was a women. The women was beautiful. She had sleeky black hair, green eyes, and as of now, a pink work out uniform and some headphones. She kept jogging along behind Arthur. Then not to long after, she caught up with him. "Good morning! Nice out isn't it?" Arthur said to the gorgeous women. She put her headphones around her neck. "Yes it is!" The weather is great.  
Before Arthur knew it, he had became close friends with this with the women. And the women's name, turned out to be Heather Fox. Arthur had maintained a steady friendship with Heather for quite some time. Several weeks. But time and time again, he would ask her to have dinner with him, and Heather would say no. Arthur couldn't stand it. He loved Heather, and knew if he could only get her to have the same interest, all would go well between them. Mutually. And that was why Arthur Duns created the first true love potion. It took him 4 entire days an nights. Two in which he didn't sleep, 1 in which he received very little sleep, and he was all finished with the potion. All he needed. Was to see if the potion worked on Heather.  
Heather's telephone rang. She put on a robe after stepping out of the shower, walked into her bedroom, and answered. "Hello?" Arthur felt bad about what he was doing. But he wanted to see if the potion really worked. Not only for the potential reason of gaining Heather, but.. Perhaps he had invented something that could be sold for millions of dollars. Arthur started to twiddle his fingers a little. "Hey Heather. What's up?" she sighed. "Not much, just got out of the shower." Arthur asked the question. "Do you want to come over for a drink, we can listen to some music and stuff." Heather's didn't think to long before saying "Sure. I would love to have a drink. As long as this isn't a date." Arthur laughed a little. "Of course it isn't a date. Why is it that every time I want us to visit now, you think it's a date?" Heather replied "I just don't want to give you the wrong impression. It's not that I don't like you. I just think we should know each other more." Facing the wall, Arther said "I understand. But listen. Do you still want to come over and spend some time with me?" Sitting down in her leather couch, Heather replied "Sure. I'll be over in a few minutes. See ya soon." Arthur hung up the phone, and walked into the kitchen to prepare the drinks.


	2. Chapter 2 Enough Is Enough

"Hello Arthur" said Heather in a over perky voice. "Hey Heather. Well, I prepared the wine. Care for a glass?"  
Arthur was a scientist at the _Academy Of Law_ in New York. That's how he made the potion.  
"Mmmm. I love wine Arthur." Arthur shown a fake smile. "I do to." and at that moment, Heather's mood changed from perky to flirty, then flirty.. To erotic.  
Many minutes passed, and after being to physically tired to move, Arthur rolled off of Heather's body. Both panting, Arthur said "I'm sorry, I have to stop Heather. I'm tired." heather smiled at him after rolling back on, and said "I know your tired honey. But I'm just getting started. I feel like doing this over, and over.. And over again." then once again, they made love.  
Everything had gone perfect in Arthur's mind. Heather loved him, and to top it all off, they even had a sexual relationship. But was all truly well between them? Heather had grown more and more sexualy active by the day, and she just couldn't get enough "love" from Arthur. She smothered him, and wanted to be with him every moment of the day. Rather it was just to be kind, or to have sex. She was driving Arthur crazy, and it got to the point, where she became very sad when Arthur would go to work.  
Heather yelled in a disturbing voice "Oooooooooooooh honey, your finaly home! Why does your job have to take so long?" This time Arthur didn't smile, because he noticed the pictures of him taped all over their bedroom wall.


End file.
